Genki Girls Club!
Genki Girls Club! (元気 Girls Club; Energy Girls Club) is a Japanese pop group under Hello! Project, the group was formed on February 10th 2010 with 4 members from Hello! Pro Kenshuusei and 3 other girls who failed Morning Musume Auditions. They are also the mother group of Hello! Project's sub-company Hello! Project Fantasy. Their highest selling single is First Love (2015 Ver.) / Egao Senpai with 1,681,781 copies sold and their lowest selling single is Spooky Loving with 19,376 copies sold Their group color is: Spring Green Members Note; to see more please go to Genki Girls Club! Members Current Members ;1st Generation (2010) *Shiho Nozomi (志保 のぞみ: Pink) Leader *Tachibana Aiko (橘 愛子: Yellow) Sub-Leader *Fujii Miki (藤井 三木: Red) *Mahiro Mana (まひろ マナ: Green) *Yamato Rei (ヤマト レイ: Purple) (Graduating on February 27, 2016) *Inoue Mizuki (井上 水木: Blue) *Ogawa Luca (オガワ ルカ: Orange ) ;2nd Generation (2012) *Shizuka Ami (静香 アミ: Deep Pink) *Sato Hitomi (サトー ひとみ: Yellow-Green) *Hirose Hikaru (広瀬 ヒカル: Teal) ;3rd Generation(2015) *Hashi Rin (橋 凛: Light Purple) *Kaido Manaka (街道愛花: Turquoise) *Hino Itsuki (日野五木: Light Orange) Former Members ;2nd Gen (2012) *Yamaguchi Namura (山口 名村: Light Blue) - Left July 1st, 2015 (3 Years, and 4 Months) History 2010: Debut On February 1st, it was announced that Hello! Project would be making a new group comprised of members who were from Hello! Pro Kenshuusei and girls who had failed auditions before. On February 10th, they announced the name of the group, member colors and Leader and Sub-Leader on Hello! Project's website and the announcement of their 1st Indie Single and the names and dates of their next 3 Indie Singles. 2011: Major Debut On January 13, it was announced they will be debuting. 2012: 2nd Generation On February 14, 2012 they announced that they will be adding their 2nd generation, the members will be chosen through Hello! Pro Kenshuusei and will debut on the groups 3rd Indie Single. On March 1, 2012, they added the 2nd generation which consisted off: Shizuka Ami, Yamaguchi Namura, Sato Hitomi and Hirose Hikaru. On the same day, they announced they would be having their major debut in August. 2013-2015 On June 17th, 2015, Yamato Rei announced she would be graduating on the final day of the Hello! Project Fantasy Summer-Winter Tour 2015-2016 A New World, the reason she stated was to focus on her studies to get a better job. On August 3rd, 2015, the groups third generation was revealed, which consisted of three members. 2016 On February 3, it was announced that they will be having an audition tot he name of Genki Girls Club! ni Shizen Musume 2016 Audtion -4ki SHIN MIRACLE AUDITION- in search of new members. On February 7, it was announced that Shiho Nozomi, Tachibana Aiko, Fujii Miki, Inoue Mizuki, and Shizuka Ami would all be graduating. Nozomi, Miki and Ami will be graduating on May 31, while Aiko and Mizuki will be graduating in the fall at an undecided date. Discography Albums= ;Studio Albums #2011.06.21 1st Door #2012.08.09 2nd Farewell #2013.07.07 3rd Dimension #2014.04.17 Wait 4 U #2015.09.12 TBA ;Cover Albums #2011.12.10 SWITCHING! CHANGING! COVER HELLO! PROJECT ;Best Albums #2013.07.10 ALL SINGELS COMPLETE GENKI+ #2014.09.09 ALL B-SIDES COMPLETE GENKI+ #2015.05.12 ALL MUSIC VIDEOS COMPLETE GENKI+ |-|Singles= ;Ka-wa-ii Girls! #2015.03.23 WONDERFUL Sakebi!! / Genki to Kawaii ~Aidoru no Kanpeki~ / ON THE HUNT ;Indie Singles #2010.03.01 First Love #2010.05.12 Watashi Wa Watashi / Egao Tomodachi #2010.10.23 Kirameku Hoshi / Spring Sisters ;Major Singles #2011.02.02 Onnanoko no Yuki #2011.04.23 Ai no Uta #2011.06.04 Shohai no Ressha #2011.10.31 Ayashii no Ai #2012.01.31 Onna, Onna, Onna #2012.05.08 SMILE ENERGY #2012.07.20 Running / Wow Girl #2012.10.19 Byoki no Shifuto #2012.12.12 SNOW #2013.02.17 Gomen / Watashi wa Watashi (2013 Ver.) #2013.05.01 Honma ni!? #2013.07.18 Aqua / Kanari Tanoshi ka? #2013.11.03 Shuuki #2014.01.23 GO OUT / Watashi no BEST #2014.04.03 Kenshuusei TRIALS / Kawaii #2014.08.19 First Love (2014 Ver.) / Egao Senpai #2014.12.25 Santa-San!? / 4th Night #2015.02.10 Utau! / Inpei / WINTER Tomodachi #2015.09.19 CATCH US FLY / Twisting #2016.01.26 TBA #2016.04.04 TBA #2016.06.14 TBA Trivia *Nozomi, Aiko and Miki are the only members not to be from Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. *Nozomi, Miki, Mana, and Luca are the only members with dyed hair. *They all played jaken for their member colors. Category:2015 Debuts Category:Indies Groups Category:Hello! Project Fantasy Category:Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Category:Hello! Pro Egg Category:11th generation Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Category:12th generation Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Category:15th generation Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Category:16th generation Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Category:17th Generation Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Category:18th gneration Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Category:19th Generation Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Category:20th Generation Hello! Pro Kenshuusei